Conventional video processing methods employ media fingerprinting to identify near-duplicates of media, and/or portions thereof. Media fingerprinting can be also employed in identifying copyrighted material in media. Different types of fingerprinting approaches can be useful. However, different types of fingerprints have different characteristics and differing forms of dependence on the similarity or degree of near-duplicateness between media. As such, systems and methods that provide new approaches for facilitating different types of fingerprinting approaches for media are desired.